Prince Charming!
by Azure Shine
Summary: Claire dan Gray bagaikan kucing dan tikus, mereka selalu bertengkar. Walaupun di dalam hati keduanya menaruh cinta satu sama lain, tapi rasa gengsi membuat mereka tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Apa jadinya saat Harvest Goddess 'sang pendengar langganan curhatan Claire' mulai bertindak? Bagaimana caranya? Abrakadabra! Gray berubah menjadi... Prince Charming!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Keusilan Harvest Goddess

CLAIRE POV

_Aku tahu tentang Gray, dia pendiam, bermulut kasar, pembentak dan tidak suka diajak bercanda. Tapi walaupun begitu didasar hatinya dia tidak berniat buruk, mungkin hanya perasaan kesalnya karena kakeknya yang tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya yang membuat dia pemarah. Sebenarnya Gray sangat peka pada perasaan seseorang, dia mempunyai kelebihan sikapnya yang cool dan wajahnya yang tampan. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Mary tergila-gila padanya, dan tidak mungkin hatiku tertambat pada Gray. Aku mencinta Gray, tapi..._

" Claire?! jangan bercanda! dia itu cewek yang menyebalkan, tidak ada yang manis padanya dan dia sangat cerewet!"

Aku mendengar dengan telingaku, melihat dengan mata kepalaku dan merasakan nada membentak dari mulutnya! Aku tahu selama di Mineral town aku dan dia adalah teman berkelahi, dia memang sangat kasar dan... SUNGGUH BODOH AKU MENCINTAI ORANG SEPERTI DIA!

BRAK!

Aku membuka pintu dengan keras, suasana hening dan semua mata tertuju padaku. Cliff terlihat khawatir, Kai sedang tersedak minuman karena saking kagetnya, Ann menjatuhkan nampan beserta minuman, Doug bersuil pura-pura tidak merasa bukan urusannya atas perkataan Gray padaku tadi, dan gray sedang membelalak menatapku.

"Doug, aku bawa tepung yang kau minta belikan di Supermarket" aku menghentakan kaki dengan kesal dan terburu-buru. Doug berterimakasih padaku saat aku menyerahkan tepung padanya, aku membalasnya lalu keluar menutup pintu dengan kencang. Penginapan terdengar ribut saat aku keluar, mereka terdengar panik dan menyebut-nyebut nama Gray. Aku tidak perduli dan berlari menuju air terjun.

HARVEST GODDESS POV

_Dia selalu kemari dan suka ngobrol denganku, sering dia curhat masalah apapun padaku dan minta solusinya. Aku tidak keberatan, dia sahabat bagiku. Dan dia adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dan mata biru yang baru disini setahun yang lalu. Gadis yang periang dan tangguh itu bekerja sebagai petani di Mineral town, semua menyukai dia yang baik hati dan perhatian, bahkan sang kurcaci dan Kappa. Lalu nama gadis itu adalah Claire._

Tapi satu yang kusadari, gadis itu akhir-akhir ini sering membicarakan satu orang saja. Dimulai dari mimik marah, senang sampai sedih. Dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah seorang pria yang sangat dekat denganya di Mineral town

"GODDESS! DENGAR! GRAY LAGI-LAGI...!" teriak Claire sambil membuang strawberry ke kolam air terjun.

Ya, pria itu adalah seorang yang bekerja di Blacksmith, cucu dari Saibara yang bernama Gray. Dan hari inipun Claire membuka topik tentang orang itu lagi.

"Gray sangat jahat! bodoh kalau aku mencintai dirinya..." Claire merengek dan menyeka kedua matanya.

Claire menangis lagi, berarti tadi pria itu melakukan hal buruk padanya. Hal ini sudah biasa, tapi kasihan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa Claire dan pria itu sama-sama saling mencintai. Hanya saja sikap Claire yang terlalu baik membuat dia sungkan karena sahabatnya yang di perpustakaan menyukai Gray juga. Dan Gray terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaannya.

Tapi ini akan menarik jika aku campur tangan pada kedua cinta mereka!

"Claire... jangan sedih" aku melembutkan nada bicaraku dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut."Semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Goddess..."

Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing, disana ada _Kerberos _anjing peliharaan Claire. Claire melirik jam tangannya, mendekati pukul 04:00 PM.

"AH! gawat! aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk dijual di sebelum Zack datang!" Claire dengan spotan berdiri tegap, dia berteriak terimakasih sambil berlari diikuti anjingnya. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

_Dan saat malam tiba, semuanya akan dimulai!_

GRAY POV

*Beberapa menit setelah Claire mendengar bentakan Gray. Semua menyalahkan Gray dan dia kabur ke Blackmith.*

PRANG!

Aku memecahkan benda pesanan dari Barley, Kakek melirik tajam padaku. Aku siap untuk menerima yang terburuk.

"Kau! sudah kubilang hati-hati dengan kaca itu!" geram saibara, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena marah. "Keluar! biar kukerjakan sendiri!"

Aku menggeram dan mengepalkan tinjuku erat. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi seharusnya dia tidak perlu membentak seperti itu. Aku memakai kembali jaket dan topiku, menutup pintu dengan kencang.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja sendiri!"

Aku kembali ke penginapan dan langsung menuju kamarku. Melepaskan jaket dan topi, langsung loncat menuju kasur. Kedua tangan disatukan kebelakang untuk membuat mereka seperti bantal. Mataku menerawang.

Perkataanku tadi pada Claire sebenarnya tidak ingin kukatakan, kalau saja si bodoh Kai tidak memancingku mengatakan hal itu. Dia menggodaku mengakui aku mencintai Claire, si tolol itu mau aku mengatakannya didepan semua orang di penginapan? tentu saja aku masih waras, mana mungkin kukatakan. Aku terpaksa berbohong.

Aku gusar berbalik dan kembali melamun.

Claire... gadis itu lain dari yang lain. Berdiri di dekat gadis itu tidak hanya menjengkelkan, tapi juga gagap jantung. Aku mengutuk hari saat muncul hormon dalam tubuhku. Jika Claire sedang berdiri di dekatku, aku akan merasa degup hatiku seperti mempercepat . Senyumnya akan selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat hatiku meleleh dan terbakar pada saat yang sama. Mata sapirnya yang besar itu seperti menghipnotis diriku, mengirimkanku ke wonderland imajinatif.

Si rambut pirang mungkin tidak menyadari hal itu, tapi aku tersiksa dengan perasaan itu. Apalagi bahwa aku semakin yakin di dasar hatiku aku tidak keberatan dengan perasaan itu. Hal itu seperti mengejek diriku. Aku mengepalkan tangan dan memaki diriku sendiri. Berhenti menjadi idiot, idiot!

Kamar menjadi sedikit gelap, Cliff dan Kai kembali. Aku melihat bahwa sudah waktunya malam, selimut kubuat menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku malas mendengar ocehan mereka jika mereka tahu aku masih bangun. Kucoba menenangkan pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang.

_Dimalam yang larut ketika semua orang terlelap. Aku bersumpah melihat segercah sinar yang menyelimutiku._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the hell?!

CLAIRE POV

_Kenapa awan harus berwarna putih? kenapa langit itu biru? tidak seharusnya matahari muncul di pagi ini, saharusnya hujan datang sehingga aku tidak perlu menyiram tanaman dan mengitari desa. Diriku memaksaku untuk tidak melakukan itu, melihat wajahnya, berbicara, bahkan didekatnya kali ini. Insiden kemarin belum kulupakan dari otakku, perasaanku belum normal. Bibirku cemberut masam jika aku menyadari bahwa aku harus ke blacksmith untuk mengambil sabit yang kuminta dibetulkan._

Hari ini semua orang hampir di luar rumah, sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Didekat Blacksmith berkumpul orang-orang, mereka mengobrol dan saling menyapa.

"Hei, claire!" saru Rick saat melihatku. Karen melambaikan tangan sebagai salam. Aku mengangguk.

"Semangat!" Kai mengepalkan tinju kepadaku. Popuri melompat disebelahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Claire, jangan pikirkan perkataan Gray kemarin." Cliff berusaha menghiburku karena menyadari wajah masam dimukaku. Ann memukul punggungku. Aku mengaduh. Ann mengangkat jempolnya dan mengedipkan mata.

Aku bahagia sekali, semua peduli padaku. Menghiburku dan melenyapkan awan hitam di atasku. "_Thank you all!_" aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan...

BUK!

Tanganku terbentuk kearah wajah seseorang, dia Gray yang sedang akan masuk ke Blacksmith. Gray memegangi hidungnya yang terbentur dan sedikit mengaduh.

"Gray!"

GRAY POV

Aku tersentak mendengar namaku disebut oleh Claire. Ada perasaan aneh ketika mendengar suara itu. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Mengambil napas tajam, langkah kakiku mulai mempercepat.

Claire merasa aneh dan jengkel. Mungkin dipikirannya aku masih merasa tidak bersalah dengan kejadian kemarin, dia mengejarku dan tidak mau menyerah. Aku berlari menuju perpustakaan, menghantam bahu semua orang dengan gusar. Claire dibelakangku mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan jari-jari cepat Claire mengambil peluit dan meniupkannya. "Hentikan dia, Kerberos!" Anjing peliharaan Claire berlari kencang menyusulku, dia menghantam punggungku. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, dia menggigit ujung celanaku dan membuatku ke tanah di depan Claire.

Kerberos mengibaskan ekornya, menyeringai padaku dan menggonggong. Telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki berhenti. Merasa berhasil menuruti perintah majikannya yang dibelakangnya, dia gembira. Sementara aku melompat kembali berdiri. Sambil marah marah membersihkan dari beberapa debu pada pantatku dan kaki. Gadis berambut pirang tertawa nikmat, memperparah suasana hatiku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, idiot?" aku meludah pahit, tidak berbalik menghadapinya.

Claire mengatupkan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya, berkedip senyum tak berdosa. "Oh tidak ada, cuma salam selamat pagi" Dia terkikik geli. Sementara aku seakan mau meledak.

"Dengar! Aku benci mengulang lagi. Tapi karena kau begitu bodoh, aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Aku 'tidak punya menghabiskan waktu sialan untukmu!" mendengus marah. Aku berbalik dan kembali menuju jalan ke Blacksmith.

Detak jantungku mulai berpacu kencang, aku membenci itu. Kejadian kemarin berkelebat dalam pikiranku - yang membuatku kesal bahkan lebih.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" Claire berteriak dan mengejarku. Dengan cepat, ia menarik lengan bajuku. _Gadis keras kepala!_ geramku didalam hati. Aku mencoba untuk menepis tangannya, masih tidak menghadap ke arahnya.

"Tinggalkan aku, kau parasit!"

"Aku bilang tunggu!"

Dia serius menekan tombol kemarahanku. Akhirnya, aku membentak tubuhnya sedikit untuk menghadapinya. Mataku mentapnya tajam penuh kebencian. "Dengar, kau sialan '... mengganggu ... hama-?" Mulutku spontan berhenti ketika mataku bertemu miliknya. Aku merasa tubuhku mengendur. Detak jantung mulai berpacu dengan kecepatan guntur. Tatapannya mengirim hipnosis kepadaku. Wajahnya bersinar di mataku. Pikiran dan hati diklik diriku untuk harmoni yang sama, membuatku merasa nyaman. Sempurna.

Tanpa berpikir, tubuhku membungkuk pada satu lutut. Mengambil tangan kanannya, mengangkatnya lebih dekat ke bibirku.

"Selamat pagi, malaikat kecilku" gumamku dengan nada penuh kasih, suara yang begitu lembut dan manis.

Claire membeku seperti es. Semua orang yang ada disekitar melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Saibara yang kebetulan melihat hal itu merasa seperti dia hampir tercekik sampai mati.

Diriku, di sisi lain, masih mencengkeram tangannya lembut tanpa memerdulikan sekitar. "Pria lain mengatakan mereka telah melihat malaikat, tapi aku sudah melihat keindahan darimu dan hanya kau." Aku melantunkan puisi yang secara ajaib bahkan tidak pernah kudengar. Perlahan-lahan, Diriku menempatkan bagian belakang telapak tangannya ke bibirku, menciumnya dengan lembut.

Claire bisa merasakan dirinya mati dalam malu hormon. "G-Gray Apa apaan!" Dia cepat menarik kembali tangannya dariku.

PLAK!

Tamparan di wajah, aku dilemparkan kembali ke kenyataan. Dan aku tetap beku pada satu lutut. Mataku berkedip bengong, mencoba untuk memahami lingkungannya. Aku menatap ke depan, hanya melihat sepasang kaki gemetar. Aku mendongak.

Claire menggenggam kedua tangan, gemetar dan benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa yang-" Dan sekali lagi, kedua mataku terkunci pada bibirnya, aku kembali di terhipnotis.

Otakku memaksa kakiku bangun dengan satu perintah, cepat berdiri. Tanpa peringatan, aku menyisir rambut pirang yang menututupi wajah Claire. "Aku bermimpi tentang kau malam tadi..." Claire menarik napas sesak, Aku menempatkan bibirku pada dahinya.

Setiap menit lewat dengan terlalu cepat untuk Claire. Mata besar sapirnya menatap pada sainganku was-was. Dia tetap tak bergerak. Kepalanya kosong dan kosong seperti batu, benar-benar terkejut diambil pada perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba pada diriku itu. "G...Gray ..."

"Shtt..." Aku mendengkur lembut, menempatkan bibirku dijarinya. "Tidak perlu kata-kata, cintaku. Melihat dirimu ini dekat denganku sudah cukup membuatku gila..." Claire bisa merasakan hatinya melanggar tulang rusuknya begitu ia menyadari bahwa jarak tertutup sangat singkat antara dia dan aku...

"AH!"

Aku merasakan benturan dikepalaku, menuntutku terjerembab ke depan. Buku besar tidak sengaja melayang ke kebelakang kepalaku. Aku melihat Mary yang baru saja datang tersandung dan buku yang dia bawa terlempar kearahku. Masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, Claire reflek menghindari dimana diriku jatuh.

Insiden buku tadi seperti menamparku kembali ke dunia nyata lagi. Aku ternganga menyaksikan semua orang membeku. Aku kemudian membalikan kepalaku ke sirambut pirang yang tertegun. Matanya membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dia membeku seperti balok es.

Dan tiba-tiba, aku baru menyadari apa yang aku lakukan beberapa menit lalu.

Aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Mata kiriku mengejang tak terkendali. Tangan gemetar di sampingnya "Aku ... selamat tinggal!" Aku berlari seperti peluru, jauh, jauh darinya.

ANN POV

_Claire dan Gray selalu akrab, mereka bertengkar, saling tolong dan juga hapir selalu bersama di Mineral town. Semua orang menjadi mengakui bahwa mereka pasangan walau mereka berdua tidak berpikir begitu. Sayangnya, perasaan mereka sulit dihubungkan karena sikap egois keduanya. Dan menurutku yang menjadi hambatan adalah Gray sendiri. Karena pria itu tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya, aku sempat khawatir dengan hubungan mereka tapi hari ini…_

Aku tidak bisa berhenti mematung, melihat Gray mencium tangan Claire. Dia merayunya dengan puisi yang indah dan membuat Claire mati rasa. Walau setelahnya ada keanehan, Gray langsung lari setelah hal itu.

Dan bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Claire masih kosong seperti sepotong kertas putih. Ia melirik ke arah dimana Cliff dan Kai, khawatir bahwa otak sahabat mereka telah menjadi mati.

Aku, bingung mengapa itu terjadi, menatap Popuri dan Karen meminta jawaban. Mareka menggelang. Mereka bahkan terkejutmelihat perintiwa itu terjadi. Claire, dengan mata sangat bulat dan tak bergerak seperti patung. Kerberos masih berjongkok di depan Claire, menggongong nada khawatir. Mary menatap Claire cemas. Cliff terlihat bingung, disatu sisi panik. Kai menempelkan tangan kanan dikepalanya. Berpikir.

Aku berpikir penasaran. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Back to GRAY POV

Aku berlari secepat aku bisa. Berlari dan berlari sampai mencapai pintu masuk kamar penginapan. Akhirnya, kakiku itu berhenti, membiarkan tubuhku jatuh ke ranjang.

"Apa..." aku terengah-engah kasar, terengah-engah setelah semua berjalan tanpa henti. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?!"

Mata aqua milikku bisa melihat wajah si rambut pirang itu, senyum nakal dia, tertawa memujanyanya. Segala sesuatu tentang dirinya membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Apa-apaan sebenarnya?!" Tubuhku tersentak ke atas, duduk lurus. Tangku bergerak gusar ke rambut pirang milikku yang berantakan. Matakubisa melihat gadis itu, berkedip, senyum bersalah padanya. Aku menggeram lagi dan menggelengkan kepala.

Pikiran masih menggenggam fakta tentang apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Mengingat diriku, berlutut dengan satu kaki dan mencium tangan Claire itu. Mengingat diriku menarik Claire lebih dekat - hampir menciumnya! Yang kedua aku melihat mereka, mata sapir besar yang indah, mereka menghilangkan kontrol diriku. Aku bahkan merasa tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Seolah-olah semuanya mimpi. Seolah-olah tatapannya itu memotong setiap inci dari kewarasanku. Seolah-olah pandangannya adalah benang, mengikatku dan menarik ke dalam wonderland hipnotis.

Aku tersentak, dan menggeleng gusar.

Yang benar adalah: seolah-olah semuanya mimpi buruk.

"GAHH!" Aku berteriak memaksa paru-paruku mengeluarkan suara kencang. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, aku melihat Cliff dan Kai masuk kedalam. Mereka duduk di ranjang masing-masing. Mereka menatap kearahku.

"Hei Gray! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kai, penasaran.

Aku cepat berdiri. Mataku menatap tajam pada mereka berdua.

"Kai! Cliff! aku tidak gila, kan!"

"Katakanlah kau kenapa?" Cliff mengangkat alisnya, panik dengan pertanyaanku.

Aku menghela nafas "Jawab aku ,aku tidak gila, bukan?!" teriakku kencang. Cliff mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, sedikit takut serangan panik mendadak dariku. Dia segera menggelengkan kepala. Sementara Kai menutupi telinganya.

Aku menatap Cliff dan Kai seperti idiot, mulutku sedikit terbuka. Hening, aku sedikit membeku. Tiba-tiba, aku tertawa canggung kecil.

Mereka berdua khawatir. "Eh... Gray...?"

Dalam hitungan detik, tawaku berkembang menjadi menggelegar dan gila.

Cliff dan kai sekarang semakin khawatir dan takut.

Aku memegang perutku. Walau aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersandung ke belakang, aku terus tertawa, mengabaikan mereka berdua. Tangan kananku memegang pelipisku dan tertawa keras. "Pasti itu," aku terengah-engah antara tertawa. "Itu ilusi. Tidak, aku hanya lelah.. Ya itu benar. Aku lelah, aku tidak sarapan.. Aku tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Jadi pikiranku tidak bisa bekerja dengan jernih. Itu saja. Itu menyimpulkan segalanya. " Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum perlahan-lahan berdiri. Cliff dan Kai sedang berdiri, mungkin mereka sedang memilih antara membawaku ke Rumah sakit atau menyiram air untuk membuatku waras.

Untungnya, aku membuat seringai sombong dan memandang pada mereka semua. "Ayo, mari kita turun untuk makan.." Cliff dan Kai hanya memandang masing-masing dan mengikutiku turun dibelakang

Ann sudah kembali, aku memesan makanan dan membiarkan mereka berdua memesan juga untuk kutraktir. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa seperti idiot di sikap sembronoku.

Aku hanya lelah. Itu saja.


End file.
